


Stestiel Interaction #9

by halewinchester



Series: Stestiel Interactions [9]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halewinchester/pseuds/halewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff Stilinski finds his son with three older men</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stestiel Interaction #9

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked for:
> 
> "They could meet Stiles dad somewhere and he try to figure out what the hell his son is doing with three older men."

Radar. The Beacon Hills Sheriff was stuck on radar duty. He was taking a break, working through the burger and fries one of his deputies had dropped of earlier. John was halfway through his curly fries when he realized he missed the ten minute lecture, or rather ramble, that his son would give him for eating deep fried foods at his age.

Stiles had been fairly absent this week. That wasn’t uncommon. He would literally spend days out with Scott, but that wasn’t the case this time. Scott had been four times this week to see his friend and Stiles hadn’t been around once. John almost declared his son a missing person, but the moment he called his son’s cell, Stiles picked up with an ever-happy ‘Hi, Dad!’ and followed up with a quick muffled remark about pie.

John slipped the last of his burger into his mouth and cleaned off his hands. 

Break time was over.

John picked up his radar gun and switched it on. He was near the town boarder. Most of the drivers in Beacon Hills were safe so he was more interested in those passing through town. He heard the roar of an old engine and looked down the long highway to see an Impala racing towards him.

He clocked the car going 94mph and dropped the harmless gun. He started the car, waiting for the classic car to pass, before taking off after it. John switched on the sirens and followed the Impala. It took longer than usual for the car to stop. The driver seemed to question pulling over at all. 

John fixed his uniform and was about to get out, when he saw his son step out. Stiles scratched his head, skittering towards the squad car. John got out, forming a frown.

“Hey, Dad,” he said guiltily, smiling. “Nice day, isn’t it?”

John folded his arms over his chest, waiting for an explanation.

Stiles chuckled, his hands settling into his pockets.

“You know, being stuck in a car with me is more of a punishment than any ticket.”

“Going near a hundred miles an hour with my son in the car should land this kid in jail.”

John stepped around Stiles, expecting to see a clone of Scott, but the driver was nearly twice his son’s age.

“Afternoon, officer,” he said smoothly.

John rested his arm on the hood, looking inside. The driver looked almost familiar, but John wasn’t sure that was a good thing. Typically, recognizing a man meant his face was sitting in a pile wanted posters. His suspicions didn’t get any better when his gaze shifted to the passenger seat to see Derek Hale. He looked to the backseat, where another thirty-something man was sitting.

He straightened up, moving his son away from the Impala.

“Do you want to explain to me why you’re riding around with men?”

“Well, dad, if you recall, I started becoming a man at the age of thirteen. Hair started growing in new places and my voice started to cha—”

“How did you meet them,” he clarified.

“Well, Derek and Dean bonded over their mutual love for nice cars. I think he gave Cas the time of day, because Cas called him ‘pretty’. And Dean I think is possibly the one person that loves pie more than me and Cas was trying to get him pie which was how we actually met them. And Cas can actually keep up with everything I say and remember it all. I told him almost every batman storyline I knew and he knows them all now. All of them! He’s like an intellectual sponge.”

“Let’s go back a bit further. What were you doing with Derek?”

“I…” His son had to think about that. “You know, I’m not actually sure, Dad. We constantly wind up in situations together, where it would really make more sense for anyone else to be with Derek, but it’s always me these days. It’s like someone thinks it’s funny to stick us together. Quite frankly he fairs better with me. It’s amazing how useful I am.”

“Just tell me they’re not drug dealers.”

“No. Well, I think Cas might be high. Haven’t seen him smoke a thing, but he is so sneaky. It’s the only thing that really explains half the things he talks about. But he hasn’t offered me any and I wouldn’t take it if he did so you don’t have to worry about that.”

John stepped back, taking a second look at the man in the trench coat. Stiles had to mean him; the other two were far too polished to be high. Cas looked like a puppy that had destroyed an entire house. A part of him was proud, a part of him was guilty and a part of him didn’t understand why it was wrong.

He returned to his son, considering to continue the conversation, but settled for the Stilinski tradition of ignoring a problem until it went away. 

“Be home by eleven,” he said. 

“Can I tell Dean no ticket?” 

“Just this once.”

“Yes!” Stiles was nearly bouncing, before rushing back to the car. “I told you!”

Dean lifted his hand, giving a small sign of gratitude, before tearing off. 

There had to be worse people Stiles could hang out with.


End file.
